<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Outfit of The Day by FrauleinTora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353819">Outfit of The Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauleinTora/pseuds/FrauleinTora'>FrauleinTora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Office (US)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Questionable Fashion Choices, flirty banter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:13:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23353819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrauleinTora/pseuds/FrauleinTora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's fashion choices have been getting more bold since he's been back from New York. Too bold in fact. It's time you said something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Howard/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Outfit of The Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by a conversation with a friend during my first watchthrough of the Office. He wears a lot of nice but clashing pieces and I instantly knew I had to roast him for it. </p>
<p>Italics is the talking to the camera bits. </p>
<p>Outfit I think was from episode 17 of season 6</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>So Ryan's been back for a few weeks now, which is nice. It's always nice to have someone cute to look at in the office.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i> Back when he was a temp his outfit choices were pretty standard office wear, but now he has been getting bolder with his outfit choices. With all those years of various soul searching, someone along the lines taught him how to dress I guess.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ryan, honey, can I have a moment of your time?” You called to him just as he walked past. </p>
<p>Sure his outfit, overall looked good but there was a lot going on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What’s up?” He seemed annoyed but smiled through it. He was fairly fond of you in the past so he was inclined to humor whatever it is you wanted his attention for. </p>
<p>You gave him a cattish grin as you leaned back in your chair. </p>
<p>“Okay so, help me out. Can you explain what’s going on here?” You gestured up and down in his direction. </p>
<p>He gave you a cute, confused look before looking down at himself, assuming that's what you were gesturing to. “What?” </p>
<p>“You’re outfit. Like, in general you look good, but when you get down to it there’s a lot going on.” </p>
<p>Ryan squints at you in disbelief. </p>
<p>
  <i>Is she really trying to critique my outfit choices? I lived in New York for seven months, I know how fashion works. What does she know?</i>
</p>
<p>“Like okay your shirt- plaid, maroon, gold and navy- It’s nice, I love the colours. But then,” You gesture to his tie. “You’ve got the navy tie, which would be fine, but it’s got it’s own pattern which kind of clashes. Not in a big way but, enough to be annoying.” </p>
<p>You paused enough for him to process what you were saying but not long enough for him to rebut any of it.  </p>
<p>“Also, what’s with the scarf? What does that match?” </p>
<p>“My eyes, obviously.” His voice was laced with his obvious annoyance. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment you looked from the scarf around his neck- the perfect inbetween of grey and blue, periwinkle almost- to his eyes. Your gaze lingered for just long enough to realize that you were staring. </p>
<p>It was dangerous, looking into those bright blue eyes of his. Stare too long and you run the risk of forgetting everything you had previously planned on saying. But luckily, you knew better than to fall for that trap. </p>
<p>“Okay, fair enough. But what about that watch?” </p>
<p>For all that everything else seemed to be justifiable, that bright almost highlighter orange watch definitely was too loud to go with anything else.</p>
<p>Ryan simply walked off, clearly having had enough of your assault on his outfit of the day. </p>
<p>You couldn’t help but laugh, but as you watched him walk away, you noticed him pulling out a little notebook and writing something in it. </p>
<p>
  <i>Of course I put her name in my book. I don’t care how cute she is, her questioning my style choices is unacceptable.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>